Miracles and Destiny
by sparklespepper
Summary: A sequel to the story Mushroom's and Magic by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm. Contains Mpreg; don't like don't read.


...

...

**Author's Note:**

Taking a quick break from my story "**Dating the Enemy"**, I decide to write this one-shot story.

This is a sequel to another story called "**Mushroom's and Magic"** by _ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm_ (I'm serious, this really is the author's name). If you search in the 'M' rating, you will see it there.

I strongly suggest you read that one first before reading mines that way you won't get confuse.

...

**Author's Note Update:**

Hello everyone, just to let any readers viewing this for another time, a slight change to keep in mind for this sequel. Instead of a cloning spell from the first story, Kamek used a duplicate spell. Hopefully, that word is more relatable to the story. If not, I am happy to hear any suggestions on which word to use.

...

Anyways...Enjoy :)

...

**Warning: This fan fiction story contains _MPreg_ which means Male Pregnancy which means boys/men are capable of becoming pregnant. All those who are against this turn back right now.**

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Mario's POV_

…

The sound of running water filled my ears as I thoroughly wash my hands from the dirt and grime I got after rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser…again. To say I was nervous will be the understatement of the year. The truth was I was terrified. I'm about to perform a surgical procedure on my own brother. And not just any procedure…. a C-section no less. Those kinds of things are usually done on women who are having trouble giving birth the normal way. Of course, this isn't exactly normal either. Whether he wanted to or not (which was not), my brother had become impregnated and now whatever thing is growing inside of him have to come out.

"Mario!" I heard my brother calling me. "It's time! MARIO! Help!"

Ah oh, that's my cue. The moment I have been preparing for in the last month has finally arrived.

Swiftly, I ran up to my brother's room. When I got there, he was bent over in pain, using the mirror in front of him to keep himself steady. I dash towards him, covering the distance between us in a mere second, and immediately help him back up to his feet. I started leading him towards my room when another wave of pain hit him and he nearly fell down to his knees. I told him to breathe and take deep long breaths. Once the pain died down, I continue to guide him to the surgical area.

Once I got him on my bed which was prep and ready for the procedure, I quickly went to work. I had Luigi remove his clothes and change into some new ones I got just for this exact moment. He let out a painful cry again, clenching onto the bed sheets like a life line. All I could for the moment was look at him with worry and concern written all over my face. As soon as I got everything in place, I focus my attention on my brother.

"Okay Luigi," I said softly. "I'm going to put you under anesthesia, alright? It's going to take away the pain and put you to sleep. By the time you wake up, the thing inside you will be gone, understand?"

Luigi's usually calm blue eyes were wild with pain and panic. But despite that, he managed to nod to me understandably. I quickly gave him the anesthesia and within minutes he fell into a medically induced coma. I sigh in relief, happy to have taken away his pain and suffering. But I didn't relax yet as I direct my attention to the huge bump on his naturally thin figure. With a deep breath, I grab the first surgical instrument needed and began working. Whatever was inside my brother, it was coming out now. And after today, we're probably never going to see it ever again.

…

One hour...

That was all it took, all it takes to finally get that thing out of my brother. You couldn't believe how shock I was when I saw it, much less held it in my hands. It was like I was looking at a miracle. But my stun expression didn't last long. I mentally slapped myself as I remember my unconscious brother still bleeding out from the opening I made to get little Thingy out of him. Hurriedly, I cleaned and wrapped Thingy up with some fresh towels and place it on Luigi's bed for the time being. After that, I ran back to my room and patch my brother back up.

Minutes later, I came out of the room with a tired but relief sigh. The C-section was a success and now Luigi was sleeping through the rest of the anesthesia. He had a huge scar on his abdomen now but hopefully with time, it will heal and start to fade.

I walked over to the bathroom to wash myself and my tools from any body fluids. After placing all the dirty fabric and clothes in the washing machine and turning it on, I went back to Luigi's room to take care of little Thingy.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Luigi's POV_

…

I had never felt so much pain before in my life. Not even Bowser could have caused me this much pain (although that wouldn't stop him from trying). Thank Grambi Mario gave me the anesthesia when he did; otherwise I would have just pass out from the pain.

My eyes opened slowly and groggy. The world around me was dark. I didn't know what was going on or what had happened. For the time being, my mind was a complete blank. I didn't know when I fell back asleep, but when I woke up again, my mind was much less foggy.

I opened my eyes a second time and close them. It wasn't dark anymore but the bright light had hurt. I try again and blinked multiple times. Once the light no long hurt me, I opened my eyes fully and have a look around. I was in my brother's room. Why…I couldn't remember just yet.

I attempted to sit up. Just as I did so, the door opened and my brother entered the room. Upon seeing me awake, he gasped and called out my name.

"Luigi!"

He ran over to my bedside and helped me to sit up straight. I felt numb in some places so his help was greatly appreciated.

"How you feeling, Bro?" He asked me. "Do you have any pain or nausea?"

I shook my head. "No, just feeling numb and tired."

He nodded. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

I thought about for a minute and shook my head again. "No, what happened?"

"Well," he said, sitting down at the foot of the bed. "To make a long story short, you went into labor."

"Labor?" I asked confusedly.

Suddenly everything that happened in the pass 9 months came rushing back to me. From the intense battle against Kamek to the severe pain I was in as the thing tries to force its way out of me. By magic, I had become pregnant and my brother had just performed a caesarean section on me. I gasped and turned to him.

"Y-You…got it out?" I asked him timidly.

He smiled and nodded, putting my fears to rest at last. I let out a huge sigh of relief and fell back against the bed. 'It' was finally out of me. Now all we had to do is find some place for it to live and soon, everything will be back to normal.

"You want to see it?" Mario asked me suddenly.

At first, I didn't say anything. For months, I had wanted that thing inside me to be gone; constantly thinking this should have never happened in the first place, that someone else would take care of it. Now that that thing was out, I was starting to wonder what exactly is 'it'.

I nodded blankly. Mario stood up and left the room to retrieve the thing. I sat alone on his bed. I wasn't sure what to expect or what to think. I just wanted to see the thing I was unwillingly carrying for the last forty weeks before we could give it away to someone else.

"Here we are," Mario announced as he renters the room.

I sat up and land my eyes on the bundle that was in my brother's hands. It was wrapped up around some towels so I couldn't really see what it looked like yet. But having it here in the same room as me brought back memories and I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Here I'll let you hold it for a bit," Mario said.

I shook my head. I didn't want to hold it; I didn't even want to look at it any more. What if it was a monster? I can't have that hanging over my head. Right now, I just want it gone.

"On second thought, I change my mind. I don't want to see it anymore." I said.

Mario stops his advance towards me and frowned. "Are you sure? Don't you at least want to have a quick look at it before we sent it off?"

I nodded my head rapidly. "I'm sure. Just please, keep it away from me."

"Alright," he said understandably. "Why don't you get some rest; call me if you need anything, ok?"

I nodded and let out a sigh in relief as he retreats outside the room. Before he made it pass the door, I heard a soft cooing noise coming from his general direction. My head shoot up at the sound.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

Mario paused by the door and turn back to me. "What?"

"That noise," I said, a little louder. "What was that noise?"

"Oh, that was Little Thingy," he replies to me.

"'It' did that?" I asked, not completely believing him at first.

He nods and as prove, Little Thingy as he called it made another cooing noise. Suddenly, I became interested in see 'it' again. Mario re-entered the room and stood by the door.

"You want to try holding it again?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute and then slowly nodded. Maybe 'it' wasn't a monster. After all, what monster could make such a soft cooing sound like that?

Mario smiled and walked over to the side of the bed. Before I was ready or could possibly change my mind again, he gently passes the bundle into my hands. I took it both hesitantly and awkwardly. Once he was sure I got it, Mario steps away from the bed.

"Okay," he said, backing away to the door. "I'm going to get Little Thingy something to eat."

"W-wait!" I cried out. "Y-You're not going to say here with me?"

Mario pauses by the outside of the door and turn to me. "Ah, you'll be fine, Weegie. Thingy wouldn't hurt you; it doesn't even have teeth."

That was a good thing to hear. But it didn't do much to ease away my fears. Before I can protest further, Mario disappeared around the corner, leaving me alone in the room with 'it'.

For a moment, I just sat there staring at the door with horror on my face. It wasn't until the bundle in my hands moved that it brought me out of my fearful state. I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. I knew I had to look. If not, it will haunt me for the rest of my life.

With a deep breath, I opened my eyes and looked down on 'it'. Upon finally seeing what the thing was, I instantly froze.

This thing… wasn't a thing at all. It fact, 'it' was a baby.

A human baby!

And it wasn't an 'it' either. She was actually a girl.

The thing that was truly inside of me was really a small human baby girl.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In my possession was an actual living human being and she was the most beautiful human being I had ever lay eyes on. She has soft white skin, rosy red cheeks, a small pink mouth – with no teeth I might add – and a small round nose. She had a small patch of dark brown hair on top of her nearly bold head and big blue eyes similar, if not brighter, to my own. She had ten little fingers, ten little toes, and a small little belly button – an iny, just like me.

I didn't know when but fresh salty tears started to run down my face. I had actually given birth to a miracle…and I had called it a disaster. I wanted to give her away, thinking she was a monster when in reality she was far from it. She was my daughter - my own fresh and blood; created by me and (maybe some magic but mostly) by me alone.

Slowly, I wrapped by arms around her small body and held her more firmly. She shifts her head onto me where her bright blue gaze met my teary blue ones. I smiled softly,

"Hey there, little one," I said gently.

She let some mumbled baby talk which causes the smile on my face to grow. Unfortunately, it also causes the tears to build in my eyes. Slightly trembling, I snuggled her closer to my chest and started gentle rocking her, silently sobbing as I did so.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I truly am sorry."

A gentle hand was place on my shoulder. Gradually, I look up to see the sympathetic smile of my brother. I try to return the smile but it was half-hearted. I sighed sadly and look back on the baby in my arms.

"I'm a terrible father."

Mario sighed and sat next to me on the bed. "You're not a terrible father." He argued.

"Yes, I am." I argued back. "I tried to get rid of my own baby. What kind of father just does that?"

"Luigi, at the time you didn't know what was inside you. It's only natural for you, or anyone for that matter, to be afraid of the unknown."

I didn't say anything as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me (and her) close to him. "At least now that you do know, you can spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to her…starting with some father-daughter bonding time."

Mario hands me a warm bottle of milk which I gratefully took from him. I repositioned my new baby daughter in my arms and held the bottle to her lips. She took it and drank from it hungrily. Both Mario and I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Thanks for being there for me, Mario," I thank him suddenly. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

He pulls us close to him again and gave a gentle, yet firm hug. "Anything for my little Bro, and my little niece..."

He releases me and place a hand on his chin. "Which remains me; have you thought of a name for her yet? Otherwise, I'm going to keep calling her 'Little Thingy'."

A name…I haven't thought about that. All this time, I've been thinking about ways to get rid of her that I never once thought about naming her. I turn my focus back on my baby, my mind going into deep thought. In the beginning, I had thought this should have never happen. But now, I'm starting to think it's…

"Destiny"

Mario blinked. "What?"

"Destiny," I repeated. "Her name will be Destiny."

"Destiny," He repeated, letting the sound of the word flow through his heavily accented tongue. "Hmm, good name," He smiled and looked down to his new little niece.

"Welcome to the family, Destiny Mario"

…

**The End...?**

**Or To Be Continued?**

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ending Note:**

**This is something I been thinking about for a while now. It took about a day a day to write and I'm so glad it turn out alright.**

**I might write some more on this but only when I'm on break from my other story. I'm still a long way to go with that.**

**...**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


End file.
